


Light and Dark

by bob_dylans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hope you enjoy, Protect My Son, bucky needs love, sweet short drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bob_dylans/pseuds/bob_dylans
Summary: No expected them to end up being a pair.Bucky was dark and brooding, full of self loathing. Hazel was light and joyful, spreading love wherever she went. He was the yin to her yang. Her light helped cast out some of his darkness.And yet they were a pair. And what a pair they were.





	Light and Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble I wrote up and thought it would be best if I kept it short and sweet. Enjoy!

No expected them to end up being a pair.

  
Bucky was dark and brooding, full of self loathing. Hazel was light and joyful, spreading love wherever she went. He was the yin to her yang. Her light helped cast out some of his darkness.

  
It was her power after all. Similar to Wanda. She was born with it. A child of the stars. Hazel had the light of the constellations flowing through her veins, Thor said. A special race. Her gifts were manipulating the star light inside her, forming it and fighting with it. But she mainly was a healer. Using her gifts to knit together the grisly wounds of innocent victims caught in the crossfire.

  
Hazel hated fighting. Bucky had found her in the fighting simulation, desperately trying to kill. She had twelve men suspended in her light, crying hard and trying to kill them. She couldn’t. Bucky turned the simulation off.

  
She turned to see him standing there, hand on the switch. Her blue eyes were watery and broken, and her lips exhaled a shaky breath. Bucky walked to her, and Hazel watched him come. He noticed that she wasn’t afraid. Most people were. She just watched him walk to her.

  
“Sorry.” She muttered, swiping at her tears, “I just don’t know how to help. I can’t help if I can’t kill.”

  
Bucky looked at her, then quietly said, “Being kind in a cruel world is a gift.”

  
He left after that, leaving her alone. He never was one for words.

  
Something had changed. Bucky wanted her to not have to kill. He stayed by her in all the fights the Avengers took her on, coldly and efficiently killing all those who she trapped in her light. So that she wouldn’t have to. What was more blood on his hands? He was already damned.

  
Hazel would sit with him after fights, the two of them. Silent next to each other on the plane rides back to the compound.

  
When they weren’t fighting, she was her usually sunny self. Always up at the crack of dawn, making breakfast for everyone. Hazel knew each person’s preferences, and would make sure to serve everyone else before herself.

  
She and Wanda were close, and the two always did dishes together. Bucky would often look up from his cup of coffee and see them forming the water into shapes with their powers. One day, Hazel turned to him and smiled deviously, sending water to rain over him and Steve.   
Steve snorted and Wanda laughed. And Bucky smiled.

  
It happened one night when they were all relaxing in the main room after a long day. The Way You Look Tonight came on. Bucky didn’t know what he was doing, but suddenly he was pulling Hazel to her feet and out onto the floor nearest them. They were dancing. Bucky hadn’t danced in over 70 years. Maybe Steve was right about waiting for the right partner.

  
Steve laughed when she stepped on his toes, and then he pulled up Nat to dance with him. Vision and Wanda were trying to figure out the waltz, and Sam was laughing his head off at all of them.

  
Hazel was clumsy where Bucky was sure footed, and giggled through the whole thing. She loved dancing though, and they went through every song that came on after until late into the night.

  
The soft feeling that grew in him for her, the desire to protect her, it just kept growing and growing.

  
When Steve burst in, pale and saying that she had been captured by a rogue unit of Hydra members, Bucky didn’t wait a minute. He tore out of the place, following the coordinates of her tracker on his motorcycle, pushing the top speed as much as he dared- and then some.

  
He burst into the abandoned warehouse just as she finished melting the flesh of her captors. Hazel’s screams and cries of fear and guilt made him wish he could resurrect her captors, just so he could kill them again. But he had failed. Failed keeping her safe from harm.

  
He ran to her, stumbling across the floor and gathering her in his arms. Murmuring her name.

  
“Come back to me. You’re safe.” He whispered and she curled tightly against him.

  
“I killed them.”

  
“They would have killed you first.”

  
“They had mothers… fathers… friends… lovers. People who will mourn their deaths.” She cried, even as he wiped away her tears.

  
“Stop.” His harsh tone made Hazel eyes lift and her gaze to clash with his. “You are not in the wrong. Those men have blood on their hands. They have murdered innocents. This is a cruel world, and while you may not have wanted to kill, you had to. If you hadn’t been able to, that wouldn’t have been wrong either.”  
It was the most he had said to her. They had so often spoke volumes in the looks and touches they gave on another every now and then. But he had to make sure Hazel knew that she was innocent.

  
“If you should blame anyone, blame me.” Bucky said. “I’ve killed so many people… and many were innocent.”

  
“That wasn’t you.”

  
“I remember all of them. Their faces haunt me at night, their phantoms lurk in my shadow. I am an old friend of guilt. Please don’t let yourself join me as one.”  
Hazel nodded, and held tight to him all the way back to the compound. That night, as he tossed about in bed, trying desperately to sleep, he head a soft knock on his door.

  
He opened it. And there she was, in an oversized t-shirt that smothered her birdlike body and carrying a pillow. Her long blonde hair that was always in a braid hung down her back. Bucky longed to touch it.

  
“I’ll keep your ghosts away.” She whispered.

  
They lay in his bed, facing one another. Hazel shut her eyes and scrunched her forehead slightly, and then a soft light began to glow beneath her skin. She was a light to his darkness.

  
“Too bright?” She asked, and he shook his head.

  
Hazel fell asleep quickly, and he watched the light within her flicker and fade with each breath and heartbeat. Then he drifted off too. No nightmares tonight.  
They woke in the morning still facing one another, but her legs were now tangled with his. He had his arms wrapped about her waist, head nuzzled against her stomach. Her head rested atop his, lips close enough that each breath tickled his scalp.

  
Bucky untwined his arms from about her hips, eyes meeting hers. He gave her a small smile.

  
“Morning Doll.” His voice was husky from sleep.

  
She laughed, and then she kissed him.

  
No one expected them to end up being a pair, and yet, not a single person in the Avenger’s Compound could deny the love and trust that flowed between the two of them. They were a pair. And what a pair they were.


End file.
